Life Is For The Alive, My Dear
by brigittefitzgerald
Summary: What happens after the final scene? Still in the bakehouse, but not in the condition they entered it. Read and find out! Possible SweeneyXLovett
1. Chapter 1

Life Is For The Alive, My Dear 

A/N: This is my first Sweeney Todd story. I've seen the movie three times now and am not getting tired of it.

Discalimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. Please don't sue!

The last thing she remembered was the flames and herself screaming, and his eyes, his eyes as he watched her burn.

She opened her eyes and found that she was no longer on fire. She looked around and saw that she was outside of the bake oven and looked down on the shadowed figure that was Sweeney Todd and his dead wife.

She blinked and Lucy began to fade from view. She had expected Sweeney to vanish too but his still body stirred and he looked up slowly, his dark eyes fixing on her.

He frowned deeply, looking from her to the locked oven. "What are you doing……..alive?" he asked, in shock of seeing her unharmed in front of him.

For the first time in a long time she laughed. She laughed long and hard, shaking her head and moving towards him. _"Life is for the alive, my dear." _She quoted his words and put her hands on his shoulders.

He reached to his razor and she saw the mad glint in his eyes as he slashed her throat open.

Her hand flew to her throat and she had a shocked look of pain on her face, which slowly melted into another smile as she took her hand away from her throat, revealing that it was completely unharmed.

He took a step backward as she took one forward. Matching him inch for inch as he shook his head, "No, you're dead! I killed you!"

She turned quickly and wrapped her thin hands around his throat from the back and went on her tip toes to whisper into his ear, "No, I'm alive, my dear. You killed me." At this she tightened her grip around his throat, her teeth grinding against each other as it mutated into a vicious smile, "You _killed_ me, Sweeney!" She almost spat at his neck.

He turned and took his hands in hers, pulling her against him, looking down at her dark eyes. He noticed that little smile she had when he had held the butcher's knife to her throat returned. "What is this place?" He asked her, his breath hot on her face.

She looked up into his dark, evil eyes and moved even closer, her lips inches from his, her breath mingled with his, "This is hell, my love. This is your own personal hell, Sweeney Todd."

That's it! Read and Review! I'm sorry this is so short, tell me if you want me to continue with this or not.

**I just hated the fate of Mrs. Lovett, I love her! So I brought her back.**


	2. Bloody Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.

A/N: It seems people would like me to continue with this, so here you are.

Life Is For The Alive, My Dear 

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney, she was still very close to him, feeling his breath mingling with hers. She lightly brought her head closer to his and brushed her lips against his in a feather touch.

He closed his eyes as he allowed her to do this, his arms rising on their own accord to hold her back, pulling her slightly forward. He deepened the kiss and as her found her tongue his bit down with beyond human speed and felt the crimson rubies of her mouth flood his.

She pushed away from him then, shocked and covering her mouth. She brought her hand off her mouth and saw there was no blood at all. "What was that for?" She asked in outrage.

He smiled at her, coming closer to her and grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "I was just _binding_ us together in a contract of sorts. It's kind of like a marriage of sorts." He looked at her face, scared now, but beautiful. "Mrs. Lovett, isn't this what you wanted? Did you still want to be married to me?" His smiled turned into a sort of leer, "This is the only way the two of us could be married, so to speak."

She frowned at him, looking around the dark bake house with her eyes, her body still grasped by Sweeney. This wasn't what she wanted at all, this wasn't what she dreamed. She never thought she'd be dead when she was married. She glanced at his eyes, not finding the sparkle that was usually there when he wanted to kill, there was a different look, almost like longing, but for what, she didn't know.

He smiled widely at her, releasing one of her shoulders and began to walk around the dark bake house with her by his side, one of his arms around her waist. "I know this isn't what you dreamed, love. It isn't what I dreamed either, my wife is dead and so am I, but I cannot follow where she went." He sighed and looked at her, "but you, Mrs. Lovett, you love me and you're here with me in hell. I figure I may as well make the best of my eternity with you." His smile returned, sinister again, but she thought he was trying to look sincere for her.

She forced a small smile of her own and put her head on his shoulder. Looking up at the ceiling, she just realized what he had condemned her to with that bloody kiss. She had married the devil.

Read and Review! That's all for now. Yes, now Sweeney's got some of his evilness back.


End file.
